


Empty God

by sarcatsm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apathy, Apocalypse, Sad Ending, last human alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcatsm/pseuds/sarcatsm
Summary: Just a short lil thing I wrote because why not.





	Empty God

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short lil thing I wrote because why not.

Their skin was marble, black, and cracking as they stroked my trembling cheek. A tear slipped out of my eye, flicked aside by God’s hand.

“How could you do this?” I asked. “You made us, you created us from nothing and-” I cut off as my voice broke.

They waved a hand at the world around us, buildings toppling from their foundations as ash rained from the sky. I took a shaky inhale, the smoke burning my lungs. “Restore it. Restore us all.”

Their faces remained impassive. 

“Listen to me. You’re God. You can fix this,” I cried.

God gave a shuddering sigh, closing their eyes. “You did this to yourselves.” They said in a voice that I didn’t hear but rather felt in every fiber of my being, a subsonic frequency rumbling in the depilated rocks.

“I create you, but I don’t control you.” There was a practiced apathy to their speech, like someone who once cared and got nothing in return. “And you’re all villains, every one of you.” A grating edge scraped against my mind, shaving off a memory I didn’t know existed.

“We can be better, I promise,” I said, though the battle was already lost.

“No.” The word sent shivers down my spine. “Your time here is done.” A teardrop formed in their eye, blindingly bright. I squinted to look at it, watching it glide down their sculpted cheek. “As is mine.”

“Wait, I-”

Like a candle flame pinched between two fingers, humanity burned out. Taking its God with it.


End file.
